One-way Ticket
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW, Tedromeda] Porque passar das preliminares era um caminho sem volta para Andrômeda Black.


Não sabia exatamente em que momento começaram a se beijar, muito menos quando ela decidiu sentar no colo dele.

Andrômeda colocava a culpa no seu período fértil. Estava a uma semana da menstruação e tudo que Ted fazia a deixava subindo pelas paredes, por mais inocente que fosse.

Como quando no dia anterior quando ele deu uma mordida na ponta da pena, concentrado nas anotações de Transfiguração, uma das únicas aulas que lufanos e sonserinos dividiam nos anos anteriores. Era só uma mordida na ponta da pena! Ela não devia ficar fantasiando como seria ele mordiscando o seu mamilo.

Ela começou a rebolar, ainda o beijando apaixonadamente. As mãos dele apertaram as suas coxas no mesmo instante e o seu corpo reagiu ao estímulo, mostrando o quão excitado ele estava.

Mas antes que ela pudesse desabotoar os botões da sua camisa, Ted inverteu a posição, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada na cama e praticamente correu em direção ao banheiro.

Andrômeda soltou o ar, desacreditada. Deixou as costas baterem com agressividade contra o colchão, tentando se recuperar daquele amasso.

Por que ele tinha que parar na melhor parte? Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

— Que merda, Edward! — ela gritou, irritada.

Sinceramente, de que servia terem sido escolhidos como monitores chefes e poderem desfrutar dos quartos individuais se eles não aproveitavam a privacidade?

Não havia escada impedindo o monitor chefe de entrar no quarto da monitora chefe, tanto que eles passavam muitas tardes estudando no quarto um do outro.

Mas apenas isso. Estudos, às vezes compartilhavam a cama durante a noite e amassos quentes que nunca iam para a frente.

Se ele dissesse que ia esperar até o casamento, ela seria viúva antes mesmo do pedido.

Ela estava tão irritada que era difícil para os outros não notarem que ela bufava a cada trinta segundos. Por isso, Amelia Bones desistiu de ler o seu livro, enquanto estavam na biblioteca tentando fazer um resumo de poções.

— Desembucha — ela disse de uma vez, com uma impaciência não muito característica dos lufanos.

Um ano antes, ela odiava Amelia com todas as forças, enquanto tentava não admitir a si mesma que sentia ciúmes do nascido trouxa Ted Tonks. Mas desde então muita coisa tinha mudado. Todas as suas companhias sonserinas a abandonaram quando os boatos de seu envolvimento com Ted se espalharam e ela realmente percebeu que Amelia não estava e nem nunca esteve interessada nele.

O seu defeito como sonserina sempre foi não conseguir se manter impassível quando irritada. Ela explodia e queria falar as verdades na cara, mesmo com todas as tentativas falhas de sua família de mudar o seu jeito de ser.

Por isso, ela fechou o livro que fingia ler e praticamente jogou contra a mesa da biblioteca, ignorando o olhar irritado de Madame Pince.

— O nosso relacionamento não está avançando — ela disse na lata.

Amelia pôs o seu livro com delicadeza sobre a mesa.

— A gente estava quase lá e sabe o que ele fez? Me empurrou e se trancou no banheiro — completou.

— Ele é um idiota — a lufana respondeu, sem mudar a expressão.

Também era contra a natureza deles xingar, mas eles eram sinceros.

— Eu já sei o que está rolando — Amelia disse — Não dividi o dormitório com ele por todos esses anos porque nasci com o sexo errado, mas ele falou demais de você para eu entender como que a cabeça dele funciona.

Andrômeda ajeitou-se na cadeira para ouvir a sua conclusão.

— Ele não quer te "desonrar" porque ele deve pensar que você vai se arrepender de ter rompido com a sua família, ou que se ele fizer isso vai tirar a sua chance de fazer isso — ela explicou.

A Black olhou incrédula, como se esperasse que ela dissesse que tal absurdo era uma piada, mas era óbvio que não seria. Soava exatamente com algo que Ted Tonks pensaria.

— Ele é um idiota — Andrômeda concordou.

— Sugiro que você converse com ele e aí ataque — disse Amelia, pegando o livro de volta — Ou ataque e depois converse. A ordem dos fatores realmente não importa.

Ela obrigou-se a se concentrar na maldita redação. Com Ted se resolveria depois.

Não tomava café da manhã, almoçava e jantava mais na mesa dos sonserinos. Ela sempre evitava ir ao Salão Principal, preferindo comer nas cozinhas mesmo. A única convivência que tinha com os seus colegas de casa era nas aulas, mas não eram mais grandes grupos como nos anos anteriores, o que tornava a experiência menos assustadora. Três sonserinos em Transfiguração, uns cinco em poções, quatro em feitiços, dois em DCAT... E sempre miscigenados com grifinórios, lufanos e corvinos, já que as turmas de NIEMs eram pequenas demais para dividir por casas.

A ideia de sentar-se com os lufanos era desconfortável, já que não era a sua casa. Ela podia sentir os olhares de todas as casas julgando-a, era um pouco... claustrofóbico.

Podia haver uma mesa para monitores chefe como havia o banheiro e os quartos.

Terminou o seu jantar com os elfos mais cedo do que os alunos restantes — os elfos já tinham desistido de tentar convencê-la a jantar com os demais, ela tinha uma leve impressão de que talvez algum dos professores tivesse algo a ver com isso —, então ela ficou esperando no quarto de Ted, sentada na cama dele.

Tinha decidido ir pelo caminho mais seguro. Ele tinha mais autocontrole e consciência do qualquer homem que ela já tinha conhecido ou desconhecido, então as provocações eram uma tortura apenas a ela, no final das contas.

— Eu te procurei na cozinha, mas você jantou mais cedo hoje — Ted comentou, assim que entrou no quarto, já sabendo que ela estaria lá.

— Precisamos conversar — Andrômeda disse, séria.

Ele fechou a porta lentamente, a olhando como que se perguntando o que tinha feito errado daquela vez.

Era tão fofo o maldito.

— O que houve? — Ted sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, genuinamente preocupado.

Andromeda abriu o pergaminho que segurava na mão e começou a ler:

— "Isla Black foi uma desonra para a nossa família. Ela casou-se com um trouxa e foi queimada da tapeçaria da família, como acontece com todos os traidores do sangue. Ter opinião própria e amar são os crimes cometidos. Vocês deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de me chamar de Andrômeda Isla Black. Vocês de fato pensaram nisso depois de terem cometido este erro, já que sempre omitiram o meu segundo nome, mas ele está ali, ele existe. Não, não foi um nome que me tornou o que eu sou, apenas achei um fato curioso de se comentar. Aparentemente vocês têm alguma esperança de que eu volte atrás na minha decisão, e eu penso agora que talvez não tenha sido muito clara. Tudo o que vocês ouviram foram apenas boatos nunca confirmados, os quais vocês preferiram fingir serem apenas boatos. Por isso estou escrevendo esta carta. Não são boatos. Eu me apaixonei por Edward Tonks aos 15 anos de idade, mas me neguei a enxergar isso, me neguei a pensar que teria que abrir mão de todas as minhas posses e relações em prol desse sentimento. Posses não significam nada e as relações são muito frágeis se elas podem ser desfeitas de um segundo ao outro apenas pelas pessoas com quem você se relaciona. Isla se casou com um trouxa, Cedrella se casou com um traidor do sangue e eu pretendo me casar com um nascido trouxa. Precisamos arranjar alguém para casar com um aborto e teremos o nosso círculo de traições completo. A propósito, Isla Hitchens é um nome lindo. Só não é mais lindo que Andrômeda Tonks. Com amor, a sua não mais familiar. Aproveitem bem o cigarro antes de queimarem o meu nome dessa árvore genealógica patética".

Ted estendeu a mão para pegar o pergaminho, mas ela o afastou.

— Você não escreveu isso — ele disse, descrente.

— Oh! Escrevi! E já enviei — ela afirmou — Espero que não se importe da sua coruja estiver fora. Eu dei instruções para que ela deixe a carta e fuja o mais rápido possível, assim ela não vai... correr risco de morrer.

Se lembrava de Bellatrix errando uma maldição imperdoável em uma coruja uma vez. Ela só não sabia se era a Maldição Cruciatus ou a da morte.

Ted esfregou as mãos no rosto antes de perguntar:

— Por que você fez isso?

Andrômeda jogou o pergaminho em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

— Chega de perguntas, Tonks — ela disse, autoritária — Eu tenho uma pergunta. O que você estava planejando? Me entreter até que eu decidisse magicamente voltar para a minha família abusiva e tóxica?

— Do que você está falando? — ele perguntou.

— Você devia agradecer que eu fui fina nessa carta. Porque a minha vontade era dizer que eu não poderia voltar atrás porque tinha sido fodida de quatro com força por um nascido trouxa. O que não aconteceu! E sabe por quê? Porque o nascido trouxa em questão estava tentando "me poupar".

Ela deixou bem claras as aspas na frase.

— Olha a boca — Ted a censurou.

— Você vai fazer o quê? Me calar? — ela debochou, deixando o seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele — Você não aguenta nem cinco minutos antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Ele se moveu antes que ela pudesse piscar os olhos, encaixando a sua boca na dela, as suas mãos segurando o seu rosto para que ela não se afastasse — como se ela fosse fazer isso.

Andrômeda levou as suas mãos para a nuca dele, afundando os dedos no cabelo. Nunca se cansava de fazer isso.

Ted desceu as mãos de seu rosto direto para os seus quadris, deitando-a na cama com tranquilidade, ele por cima. Apesar disso, ele não ia avançar mais do que aquilo, então ela decidiu tomar a atitude de desabotoar a própria blusa. Era mais fácil se livrar dela do que de qualquer outra blusa, já que era só tirar pelos braços e não por cima, onde ela teria que interromper o beijo.

Se moveu embaixo dele, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para tirar a camisa de botões e jogou-a para fora da cama. Em seguida, concentrou-se em desabotoar a dele. Quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo, Ted afastou os seus lábios.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, a mão no terceiro botão da camiseta, já acostumada demais com as vezes em que ele desistia antes mesmo que eles tivessem começado. Mas ele apenas a ajudou a desabotoar os botões e a desfazer-se do tecido.

— Eu acho que essa posição não nos ajuda a nos livrarmos dessas roupas — Andrômeda opinou.

— Hã... Certo — Ted moveu os seus braços, que serviam de apoio junto com seus joelhos, mais para o lado, assim saindo de cima dela.

Andrômeda sentou-se na cama, agradecida de já ter tirado os sapatos antes — ela achava um pouco estranho. Tirar as roupas ali na hora era uma coisa, mas calçado? —, e deslizou a saia pelas suas pernas. Tentou não sentir-se envergonhada de estar sendo observada.

Ted se moveu para mais perto dela, beijando o seu ombro. Ela estremeceu, amolecendo no mesmo instante.

— É sério? Você realmente estava nos torturando porque achava que tinha alguma chance de eu te abandonar? — ela perguntou, fechando os olhos inconscientemente, conforme ele descia os beijos pelas suas costas.

Ted abriu o fecho do sutiã, depois de algumas tentativas e erros, e Andrômeda sentiu as alças escorregarem dos seus ombros até os seus braços, ela apenas o jogou na mesma direção em que as outras roupas deles deviam estar.

Ele a puxou até que ela estivesse sentada no seu colo — devia ter tirado a calça quando ela estava focada demais em não olhar para ele — já que não sentiu outro tecido que não fosse o da cueca. As suas peles se tocavam nas pernas e agora as suas costas estavam encostadas no peitoral dele. Sentiu-o voltar a beijar o seu pescoço, enquanto as suas mãos iam para os seus seios desnudos.

Ele a fazia chegar à beira do colapso nas outras vezes que tentou ir mais além, e agora ia ter que esperar pelas preliminares. Sempre escutava que as preliminares eram a melhor parte do sexo, então por que ela estava louca para pular essa parte e ir direto para os finalmente?

Sentiu os seus dedos massagearem os seus mamilos, fazendo-a se arrepiar e ficar mais excitada. Podia sentir o pau dele por baixo da cueca, mas não duro o suficiente. Ela balançou os quadris e Ted apertou as mãos nos seus seios, só não sabia se era proposital ou acidental. Fez outra vez, tendo a reação que esperava.

O seu namorado pareceu ter desistido da provocação, já que tirou as mãos dos seus mamilos e levou-as até os seus quadris, erguendo-a do seu colo e voltando a deitá-la na cama. Viu-o tirar a cueca e não pôde evitar desviar o olhar.

Patética. Eles iam transar e não seria de olhos fechados. Às vezes odiava como a caretice da família Black parecia grudada nas suas atitudes.

Sentiu as mãos masculinas em seu quadril, os dedos embrenhando-se nas laterais da sua calcinha, puxando-a lentamente para baixo. Era a última peça que faltava. Sentiu o seu coração bater com força contra o peito e ergueu o quadril para ajudá-lo a tirar a última peça de roupa que sobrava.

Assim que a calcinha ultrapassou os seus pés, Ted voltou à posição de antes: em cima dela, os braços apoiados dos seus lados para sustentar o corpo.

E que corpo.

Ele obviamente podia sentir o quão nervosa ela tinha ficado de repente — mesmo assim, ela não queria voltar para as preliminares, sentia a sua vagina literalmente doer de desejo —, mas não voltou atrás como ela pensou que ele faria. Talvez soubesse que ela o mataria se fizesse isso de novo. Então apenas a beijou com tranquilidade.

Certo. Ela precisava relaxar.

Assim que sentiu o nó na sua garganta aliviar um pouco, ela enrolou os seus braços no pescoço dele, retribuindo o beijo. Aos poucos, o beijo foi ficando menos calmo e mais intenso. Andrômeda podia sentir o seu desejo voltando com força total, superando o seu nervosismo de primeira vez.

Ela enrolou as suas pernas na cintura dele, sentindo que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ted aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, as suas mãos segurando as coxas dela e então guiando o seu pau para dentro dela com cuidado.

Era incômodo.

Doía um pouco. Ela podia conviver com isso, a cólica menstrual era bem pior. Talvez ela tivesse tido sorte de não sentir tanta dor ou a dor viria mais forte depois.

E então ele levou o quadril para trás, como se fosse sair de dentro dela, e voltou a se mover para a frente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele automaticamente e por um momento ficou com medo de tê-lo machucado, mas ele estava com outra preocupação.

— Tá tudo bem? — Ted perguntou.

— Tá — ela disse, sem saber o que responder — Vai indo.

Era uma sensação muito estranha ter algo se mexendo dentro dela.

Ele continuou com esses movimentos, mas lento para que ela não sentisse tanta dor. Por um tempo, Andrômeda não sentiu nada e ficou se perguntando se era assim que ia ser — apesar de que sua vagina tinha parado de latejar —, e então ela sentiu. Era uma sensação pequena e estranha no começo, mas boa, toda vez que ele chegava o mais fundo que conseguia.

Ela afundou as unhas nas costas dele por acidente e ele soltou um gemido, que ela esperava que não fosse de dor.

— Vai mais rápido — ela disse.

— Você tem certeza? — Ted perguntou.

Em resposta, ela voltou a afundar as unhas nas suas costas. Na verdade, era apenas uma desculpa, porque ela tinha gostado de fazer isso.

Então ele acelerou o ritmo. A cada vez que chegava fundo, ela sentia. E foi aumentando. E então ele não precisava ir até o fim porque todo o movimento dentro dela a deixava mais próxima do orgasmo.

Surpreendeu até a si mesma quando soltou um gemido estranho. Ela cobriu o rosto, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha. E ficou mais envergonhada ainda quando ouviu Ted rir, parando de se mover.

— Cortei o clima totalmente — Andrômeda reclamou.

Ele beijou a sua testa, carinhosamente.

— Você não tem ideia do quão excitante é — Ted a garantiu — Você não me broxaria nem se tentasse.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele, ainda envergonhada, mas ele a fez se esquecer disso quando voltou a se mover.

Andrômeda não estava afim de repetir o acontecido, então mordeu o ombro dele.

— Porra — Ted xingou.

— Olha a boca — ela disse, só de vingança.

Ele calou-a com outro beijo selvagem, abafando os gemidos dos dois.

Bem que diziam que os santinhos eram os piores. Quem olhasse para o lufano, não ia imaginar aquelas coisas dele.

Cada vez mais os seus corpos se colidiam um contra o outro, empurrando o colchão. Aquela sensação estranha começou a aumentar, a sua vagina estava cada vez mais quente como se tivessem aumentado a temperatura, e ela sentia cada vez mais líquido lubrificando-o — não era possível que não tivesse aumentado.

— Ted — ela afastou os seus lábios, respirando pela boca — Eu acho que eu tô chegando lá.

— Fala de novo — ele disse.

— Eu acho que eu...

— O meu nome.

Então ela entendeu.

Aproximou a boca do seu ouvido e então tentou falar o mais sensual que conseguia:

— Ted.

Ele apertou as suas coxas com força.

Sério que ele ficava excitado com ela sussurrando? Aquele homem realmente a amava porque não era possível.

— Andy — ele sussurrou.

Okay.

Ela entendia a sensação.

E depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela sentiu as paredes da sua vagina se contraírem e a sensação que as pessoas descreviam — ou deviam descrever, ela escutava mais conversas alheias do que realmente participava.

A sua garganta doeu levemente, então ela possivelmente tinha soltado um gemido ou grito que não prestou atenção. Não muitos segundos depois, Ted também chegou lá, e ela sentiu o seu orgasmo preenchê-la.

Se parasse para pensar racionalmente, sexo era nojento. Talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas tinham desejo sexual, ou nunca pensariam em fazer algo como aquilo.

Mas o prazer valia a pena. Estar com Ted daquele jeito valia a pena. Eles eram finalmente um do outro, completamente sem chances de voltarem atrás.

— Você realmente enviou uma carta para os seus pais? — ele perguntou, deitado ao seu lado.

— E para os meus tios — ela respondeu — Eu pensei em enviar uma para os seus pais me apresentando, mas eu não tive a cara de pau para isso.

Ted a abraçou.

— Eles já sabem quem você é — ele disse, como se não fosse nada.

Ela o olhou interrogativa.

— Eu não parava de falar da "Andrômeda Black" quando estava de férias — ele esclareceu.

Sentiu uma sensação de quentura, que nada tinha a ver com o sexo, a envolver.

Ela selou os seus lábios em um beijo, tentando demonstrar assim todo o amor que sentia.

O seu relacionamento não tinha tido o começo mais fácil ou mais rápido, mas ela não mudaria nada.


End file.
